Death is Just the Beginning
by samigirl77
Summary: Just another normal, ordinary day, right? School ends and people head home. That's when Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto learn today is far from normal. They learn that the undead are taking over.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic.. It's kinda slow at first sorry but it'll get better trust me XD. Tell me what you think and give me some ideas to improve the story any stuff xD. But, I don't want any flames and stuff like that ya know... Enjoy that story(:

_

Today was a normal day.. Right? Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all in school. It was around noon so they were heading to the big cafeteria in the center of Konoha High School.

They walked, side by side. Naruto on the left, Sasuke in the center, and Sakura on the right.  
"Hey Sakura heh," Naruto looked over to Sakura and switched spots walked to the right side of her.

Sakura sighed. "What is it now Naruto?"  
"Well-"  
"If your going to ask me on another date, forget it!" She snapped.  
"AWW! But, Sakura!"  
"I said forget it!"  
Sasuke smirked.

'Sakura's changed a lot..' Sasuke hasn't seen her since about four he exchanged school, she was just an annoying girl with a HUGE crush on him. He looked over and saw Naruto with anime tears going on his face.

Sakura just sighed and hung her head over. They made it to the cafeteria, got their lunches, and sat at an empty table near the back, beside all the snack machines.

"So, Sasuke." Sakura said trying to break the silence.  
"Hn." Sasuke replied and Sakura took that as a what, even though she didn't really know what it meant.  
"What have you've been up to lately?"  
"Nothing."

Just as she thought. He wasn't ever much for words. So much as trying to start a conversation. Sakura opened a pack of ketchup and squeezed it out beside her fries. She started to eat them and so did Naruto.

Sakura looked over to see Sasuke's untouched food. She looked up at him curiously. He didn't eat like a pig, like Naruto, but he still ate. This was kind of weird. She saw him staring around with a worried a look. She didn't say anything because she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of him anyways..

_

Eventually, their lunch period was over and they went to their next, and last, class. That class just happened to be science. They went in and took their seats. They all had seats next to each other. Plus, they had all of their other classes together.

Naruto pretty much dozed off most of the time, while Sasuke and Sakura actually had sense to listen so they wouldn't fail their upcoming test next week.

They took some notes off the board and did definitions in their book. When Sakura and Sasuke were the first to finish, Naruto did a death gare at them because, of course, he was always the last one to finish. Actually, sometimes he didn't finish at all.

A bell rang throught the school, meaning time for the seniors to get out and go to homeroom. Each bell was five minutes apart which gave each grade time to go to their lockers, get their stuff, and be back by the next bell, their late bell, but also time for the next grade to dismiss. This meant they had twenty minutes before they got out.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Normally, they would talk, but their teacher was in a _**VERY **_bad mood after someone spilt gatorade on a table, which left it red and sticky even after cleaning it up. Finally the bell rang.

Sakura leaped for the door, trying to be the first one out, which she was.  
'Chaa you BAKAS!' She thought smiling while running to her locker.

Why did she want to be first? Because, who ever's first gets their things gathered who ever has their things gathered first has more times to hang out with their friends. The hall filled quickly with her classmates going to their lockers. She put in her lock comination and opened her locker. It was filled with books and locker accesories. She had a mirror on the door and a shelf on the inside. She also had lots of pencil holders and a whiteboard.

She slipped her binder into her hot pink backpack and zipped it up. She then threw it onto her shoulder and put her science book on her locker shelf. She closed her locker and put the lock back on. She walked across the hall , over to Ino's locker.

"Hello, _pig._"  
"_Forehead.."  
_They gave each other a long hard glare. Then they had smiles creeping upon their faces and started laughing hard. Everyone in the hallway started staring at them like they were aliens.

"Hah let's go back to our homerooms." Sakura said.  
"Good idea."  
With that, they headed off to their seperate homerooms. Sakura had her homeroom with Sasuke and Naruto like she had every class again. Their homeroom teacher was a man named Kakashi. He was always reading these tiny little books which Sakura felt was a little creepy. But, she learned never to judge a book by its cover. Hey! That was _**punny!**_ You know,funny but a pun. No? Ok anyways.. she went up to them and starting talking.

"Hey guys!" She said with a happy tone.  
"Hey Sakura! Why so happy?" Naruto said.  
"Oh, something funny just happened with me and Ino.. It's nothing hah."  
"Oh okay, anyways I was wandering if you want to walk home together."  
"Well were neighbors so I guess we would anyways.."  
"Oh, right! I never realized. Well I knew we were neighbors and all but **blah blah blah blah."**

There he goes babbling again.

"Hah, I understand, Naruto." Sakura said rolling her eyes.  
"So, Sasuke do you want to come to?" Naruto asked looking over to him.  
"Hn.."  
"I take that as a yes!" Naruto yelled holding a thumbs up._  
__

The bell for walkers rang. Just all three of got up out of that homeroom because not many people walk to and from school. They walked out the doors and onto the school sidewalk. They then walked to the road sidewalk until they reached their houses. Sasuke's was the biggest, and at the end of the road. He lived alone though because I think we all know about his parents.

Sakura lived in the middle. She only lived with her dad. Her house was a pretty decent house. It wasn't a mansion like Sasuke's or anything but it was the next thing from it.

Naruto lived across the road in some apartments. He never had any family to start out with, so he had a person always check on him when he was younger until he got old enough to live alone.  
They were halfway home when Naruto tripped over a rock and Sakura and Sasuke held in a laugh. Well, Sasuke never really laughed, but it was a laughing smirk smile kinda thing.

"Come on guys! That wasn't funny!" Naruto said getting up and shaking a fist.  
"You have to admit, Naruto, that was pretty funny" Sakura said.  
"I agree." Sasuke said.  
"Ok if Sasuke agrees with you then I guess it really was funny.."

They all froze in place when the heard a loud shrilling scream...

_**To be continued.. *Dun dun DUN***_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and is reading this one!(:

They all three just stood there, scared to look over. Sasuke was a Uchiha. He wasn't scared of anything. Or was he.. He decided he wasn't a chicken and looked over. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really seeing this? He _had_ to be dreaming.

Sakura saw Sasuke shoot his head over in the direction of the scream. She saw his eyes get big. She wanted to see what happened for herself, so she looked. She looked in horror. She knew ths wasn't real. She thought it was a dream and told herself she would wake up any moment.

Naruto also looked over. He just stood there with his mouth gaping. Were they seeing what he was seeing? This had to be a joke. They were speechless just staring. The girl was screaming and screaming on the ground.

The girl was holding her arm and rolling on the ground. She was bleeding bad.. She knew she should be crying. What just happened to her? A person was acting really weird and she tried to help them... They bit her. Right on her arm.

Were they high or something? It felt like poison in her skin. It burned bad. She just screamed with no tears. She was in shock and suprised she could even scream.

They saw a pale man walk away from her. He looked like he could barely stand and moved slowly. He was making weird sounds.

"MERHHRR." The man growled out.  
Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto just stared at each other and ran. They didn't know where they were going and why they were running. They did have a pretty good idea of what was happening.

It was just like what they had on TV. Zombies. That guy they saw was a zombie. They knew also knew how fast it would probably be spreading. They didn't have time to make it home so they ran to someone's shed. It had a lock on it, but Naruto was known for being trouble and being able to do these things. They ducked down to make sure the home owners wouldn't see them.

Naruto got into the lock and opened the door. They grabbed a tool for each of them. Sasuke got metal rod, Naruto got a wooden broom stick, and Sakura got an old baseball bat.

"Do you all know what we saw back there?" Sakura asked  
"I have a pretty good idea.." Sasuke said  
"Yeah me too." Naruto agreed  
"Zombies." They all three said in unison

"Should we go home?" Sakura suggested.  
"It might be too risky." Sasuke said coldly  
"What about our families?" Sakura realized what she said and covered her mouth

"Have you forgotten? Hn.. We have no families."  
"I-I'm sorry. I forgot.." Sakura said nervously. She felt bad and stupid for even saying that.

"Where are we going to go then?" Naruto questioned  
"Maybe find a stor-" Sasuke got cut off.  
"HNNMM" They heard close to them.  
They all looked at each other with big eyes. A zombie was approaching..

They ran, with their weapons, to the sound. They saw two zombies in front of them. They looked at eachother and nodded. They knew that they had to kill them. Sakura took her bat and swung it at one of the zombies' heads. Pop. It's head flew right off it's neck. Sakura was proud at herself and smiled. She looked over and saw Naruto swinging the stick trying to hit it.

Next thing you knew Sasuke had the metal rod right through its forehead. Naruto hung his head over.

"Aww I wanted to kill it."

"Hn. It took you too long."

They walked on, trying to find a gas station or a store. They saw a walmart with no cars in the parking lot except for a couple. The assumed those were the once livings' cars. The got ready to hit whatever they saw. They walked over and into the store. They saw three zombies and ran up and started to kill them.

Once they were dead they got a buggy and started getting food. They decided they would push a buggy around with them until they found a reason not to carry it. Like if a bunch of zombies ganged up on them all at once.

They needed a car though. They decided to go to a used car place and steal a van. They went inside to see no one there. Great, no zombies. The planned on stealing one of the cars for sell, but they found some keys on a worker's desk who was no longer there. They took them and looked to see what car they went to. They only saw one car so it had to be that one.

They put in the keys and started the car. They loaded the car with the groceries they took. Right when they did that, They saw something horrible no one would want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

In the distance, they saw their friend. Someone they loved. What have they become? One of them. A zombie.

Sakura felt tears forming while Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock. They mentally debated if they should kill her. Ino was a zombie. In Sasuke's eyes she was just some annoying girl but, she was still a friend.

Sakura fell to the ground. That was her best friend. She's practially known her all her life. She couldn't take it.

Sasuke slowly started to walk up to her with the metal rod ready to hit her right in the head when..  
"Stop!"  
"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Y-you can't kill her!"  
"She's a zombie she'll kill _us_."  
"I DON'T CARE!"

Sasuke looked at her shocked to see her crying so much. She looked like she was going to pass out.

Sasuke looked down so his face wasn't visible to them.

"We have to." Sasuke said coldly.  
"B-but we can't Ino's my best friend!" Sakura shouted out at him

"Oh that's right! You wouldn't understand how I felt about Ino. She was like a sister to me! You have no family and no one ever even cared about you! You don't have anyone to call a brother because your's is dead too! Your heart is so cold! I'm supr-" Sasuke cut her off

"You think I didn't care about her?" He shouted.  
Sakura and Naruto looked up at Sasuke shocked. They saw what loked like tears dripping from his face.

"We barely talked but that doesn't mean I don't care about other people." Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

"She has to die she's not who she was before. On the inside she's dead. She'll never be the same." Sasuke said while walking up to her.

Sakura closed her eyes and covered her ears. Sasuke swung the pole as the blond haired zombie fell to the ground. Naruto patted Sakura's back to let her know it was over.

She had her eyes close still until she had turned around. When she opened her eyes she walked over and got into the car. Sasuke sat in the driver's seat. He didn't realy have a driver's license, but he had practiced driving before still.

Sakura sat in the front beside him. Naruto sat in the back beside the other seat which was folded down and had the groceries they stole on top. They drove in silence for about ten minutes.

"I'm hungryy..."  
"Of course you are, Naruto." Sakura said annoyed. "Just open some chips up or something."

Now all they heard was munching for another five minutes.

"Where exactly do you want to go?" Sasuke asked the other two.  
"Somewhere where there's not the undead.." Sakura said lazily.  
"Well, anywhere but that?" Sasuke said. He knew now everywhere would be infested with zombies.

The cloud started to look a little cloudy. They didn't seem to notice though. They were too busy worrying about how they would survive.

They drove until Sasuke pulled over.  
"Maybe we should eat something."  
"Yeah, good idea I'm sure Naruto would like that."  
"Heh" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke and Sakura climbed into the back and started eating random things. They ate oranges, chips, trail mix, jerky, apples, and a lot of other things. They only ate a portion though because they didn't know how long they'd be in this mess.

_Forever._That thought hung in their minds. They could be living this way _forever._ Sakura started to shake. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Sakura suddenly started crying. She just threw her head over and cried**. **And, man, do I mean **cried.**

It felt like she had been crying forever.

"Come on Sakura, It'll be okay!" Naruto said with a fake grin.  
"Stop." Sakura said to Naruto she immediately stopped crying right before she said that.  
"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.  
"Naruto you don't have to lie to me! I know it's not okay and it never will be so just don't lie I can handle the truth I'm not a little girl!"  
"Sorry.." Naruto said, feeling guilty.

"Well we better get going." Sasuke said breaking the silence.  
"Right." Sakura agreed.

They climbed into the front seats and Sasuke started driving again. They were sitting in silence when they saw a familiar face walking alongside the road..


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled out with a smile.  
Sasuke slammed the car breaks.

Sakura swung the car door opened when she felt someone grab the back of her shirt,holding her back.

"Huh?" she looked back to see Sasuke's eyes staring into her's.  
"He might be one of them too.."  
"But-"  
"Sakura.. I'll go."

She nodded her head and closed the door. Sasuke got out ready to kill Kakashi if he wasn't who they thought he was. He slowly walked up to him and whispered out his name.

Kakashi shot his head over smiling, happy he had found someone.

"Have you been bit?" Sasuke asked looking to find a bit mark.  
"No, but I'm so happy I found you guys.. What's going on?"  
"It's the apocalypse.."

Kakashi's eyes got wide. He didn't know what was happening. The zombie apocalypse was the last thing he would've thought.

"Get in the car."

Sasuke lead Kakashi over to the van. Kakashi sat in the floor beside Naruto, since the seat was still down. The other seats in the back were also down and covered in groceries.

"Kakashi!" Sakura got up and climbed to the back to hug him.  
"Oh, uh, hello Sakura!" Kakashi said trying to sound happy. She was normally quiet and a hard worker in his class.

They drove through an abandoned town. They saw a couple of mindless zombies wandering around. At one point, they heard screaming. They then saw a lifeless girl laying on the ground, blood everywhere. Slowly she started getting up. Sakura shut her eyes and groaned. She hated seeing this.

It was disgusting. These creatures were taking over their world. Naruto patted her on the back, trying to comfort her even though it wasn't possible. Naruto knew the only one that could comfort her was Sasuke.

**~ Flashback~**

"Hey Ino! Guess what!" A seven year old Sakura screamed at her best friend.  
"What?"  
"I have a crush on Sasuke!"  
"What? I do too!"

Sakura's smile faded.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked her friend.  
"We can't both like Sasuke!" She yelled, angered.  
"Hmph. Fine. I guess he'll just have to pick." They then stomped away from each other.

What they didn't know was that Naruto was behind the tree, listening to the whole thing.

**~End of flashback~**

SInce then, Ino and Sakura have kept their crush a secret. Naruto never told anyone though. He could tell she really liked him just by the way she acted around him. All Sasuke did was talk to her sometimes.

That made Naruto mad. Sakura would give her life for Sasuke. Sasuke proably wouldn't even think about doing that before. But oh, how Naruto was wrong. Inside, Sasuke would do anything for her.

"So now where are we going?" Sakura asked Sasuke.  
"To find more people I guess."

Sakura nodded her head. Sasuke just kept his eyes on the road. Why was he so... So Sasuke..  
He seemed like he had no feeling, but he did. I guess it's just his nature.

They drove all day until it was night time. Kakashi and Naruto fell asleep. Sakura couldn't sleep so she just stayed awake. Sasuke, of course, stayed awake because he had to drive. He pulled the car over into an empty store parking lot.

He didn't bother to wake Naruto up because he knew he would try to kill him if he did.

"Sasuke.."  
He looked over at sakura  
"Hn?" He said questionly.  
"I-I can't sleep." She said as she started to cry. She didn't know why this was happening to them.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, hoping she wouldn't see, which she didn't because she was too busy crying.

They didn't get any blankets because going to sleep didn't cross their mind at that time. Sasuke took of his jacket and layed it on Sakura. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking out the window.

She slightly smiled and whispered "Thank you, Sasuke." Then she fell asleed.

Sasuke smirked at himself, hearing the comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning...**

Sakura woke up to see the car moving. She rubbed her eyes and sat looked to see what was covering her and remembered Sasuke giving her his jacket last night and smiled at the thought.

She looked behind her and saw Naruto and Kakashi still sleeping. If your wondering why they don't address him as a teacher it's because he asked to just be called Kakashi.

She held out the jacket to Sasuke. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Here's your jacket.."  
"Keep it."  
"Huh?" She said with her mouth hanging open in shock a little.  
"I said keep it."  
"U-Uh you mean f-forever?" Sakura choked out.  
"Hn."

Wow. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who wasn't really nice to anyone, just gave _her,_ Sakura Haruno, _his_ jacket. She just sat the jacket back into her lap and ooked out the window.

"Hey! Look, someone's out there." Sakura said pointing out the window. They saw a young girl, about 13, walking along the road.

Sakura rolled down her window.

"Hey!" She yelled waving to the girl.

The girl looked over with a **huge** smile on her face and ran over to the van.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"Er well other than me being mentally scarred by this happening I'm fine.." the girl said.

Sakura frowned. She thought she had it bad. This girl was about three years younger than her and it must be harder on her.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can get through this alright?" Sakura said with a smile.  
"Yeah!" The girl said smiling back.  
"Ok well you can get in the back."

The girl opened the door to see a silvered haired man sleeping.

"Uhh.."  
"Oh him. Er just.. Ok here, Kakashi! Wake up!"  
"WHAT? Huh what's happening?" Kakashi said startled.  
"Move. We've picked someone up."  
"Ok." He said moving into the back and scooting some food over.

He did a double take on the girl.

'Woah she's cute.. WAIT WHAT? SHE'S LIKE THIRTEEN! *sigh* Why am I such a pedophile..' Kakashi thought to himself  
The girl looked over at him and blushed. He was muscular and handsome. She liked him, but he probably wouldn't like her. 'I'm too young for him probably' she thought.

She got in and closed the door.

"Alright, so I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Sasuke. Naruto. And Kakashi." She said pointing at them when saying their name.  
"So, what's yours?"  
"Jada."

The girl had blond medium length hair, glasses, and was skinny, and fairly tall for her age.

"Alright nice to meet you, Jada." Sakura said.

Sasuke just said 'Hn' while Kakashi and Naruto said hello.

'Sasuke is so hot.. I wish he liked me *SIGH SIGH SIGH SIGH SIGHHH*' Sakura thought. Now wasn't really the time to be obsessing over him, but she couldn't help it. Plus, he gave her his jacket. It smelled like him too, which she loved.

"Alright, so where to now?" Sakura asked trying to get her mind on a different topic.

Nobody answered..

"Sasuke? Your the driver so.." Sakura said facing him.  
"I don't know. Where were you planning on going?" Sasuke said.  
"Hmm.. Well I didn't really think about that."  
Sasuke pulled over.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke said to him.  
"Hm?"  
"Drive." Sasuke ordered him.

He was too scared to go against Sasuke, so he just did as he said. They switched spots. Naruto and Sakura decided to get out of the car and stretch some since they've been stuck in that car for a long time. Then they switched spots. Jada didn't move because she's only been there for about twenty minutes.

Before they started driving Sakura asked Jada if she wanted to sit in the seat instead of on the floor board. She polietly turned her down at first but then Sakura pressured her into it.

Sakura took a seat beside started to get hungry so she opened some trail mix.

"Does anybody want some food?"She asked looking around then held the bag up to Sasuke.

"Hn."

He took some of the mix out of the bag and started eating it. It was around lunch time so they needed to eat before they got sick.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went on, them sitting mostly in silence. They ate a little bit of food for supper.

"Well, I'm going to sleep!" Naruto said laying his head on the was about seven and today has been a long day of boredom.

"Me too." Sakura said, laying down. Sasuke laid down beside her. There wasn't much room so either way he slept he would still be sleeping beside her. Kakashi pulled over and started to go to sleep. Jada decided she would sleep too.

It was about midnight when Kakashi woke up to what sounded like crying.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes to see Jada crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I-I'm scared." She said while wiping tears from her face.  
"Don't be.. Everything gonna be just fine!" he said, smiling at her.

She nodded her head and tried to go back to sleep. Kakashi went back to sleep. After a while she finally did.

**The next morning.. Well, next three hours..**

Sakura woke up and felt something warm against her back and something restraining her at her waist. She looked down to see arms wrapped around her. She threw her hand over her mouth. She looked behind her to see Sasuke still asleep.

She looked behind her and saw Sasuke still asleep. She didn't know if she would just be able to wiggle out of his grasp or wake him up. She looked at her phone and saw the time. Three-twenty seven. Well he did need to sleep, so she decided not to wake him up.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said to her. She jumped at hearing her name because she thought everyone was asleep still.

"..Yeah?" She whispered to him.  
"Hn. Go back to sleep." He said pulling her closer to him.

She blushed while laying back down. She then went back to sleep with Sasuke's arms still around her.

**Two hours later..**

Sakura woke up to see everyone else awake but Jada. She looked over to see Sasuke and blushed, remembering what happened. Sakura felt Kakashi slam on the breaks. This made Jada wake up from the inertia.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this.." Kakashi said pointing out the window.

"Woah" Naruto said with his mouth hanging open.

They saw a huge mob of zombies in front of them. Sasuke got his metal rod from the back.

"I'm going." He said.  
"But Sasuke-" Sakura said.  
"Sakura, don't try to stop me. This _has_ to be done." Sasuke said looking into her eyes.  
"Don't follow me either.." Then he thought, 'Because I don't want you hurt...'

He got out of the van and walked up to the huge wave of couldn't just let him fight all of them alone. He got his weapon and jumped out of the van too. Nobody had time to stop him.

Jada debated if she wanted to go or not. She decided she would go too. She hopped out of the van and ran to a sword shop.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. She got a big rock off the ground and threw it at the glass, making it break. She climbed through the hole. She grabbed a sword and crawled back out.

Kakashi and Sakura just stared worriedly at each other. They watched as their three friends fought the zombies.

Jada froze. She saw two familiar faces in the crowd of took a couple of steps back. The zombies were coming closer right when Naruto killed them.

"M-My parents.." she whispered to herself.

She knew she had to kill them though. They will never be the same people she knew. She suddenly felt anger inside her. She charged at them with her sword and killed them.

She let out her rage by killing every zombie she saw. Naruto and Sasuke stared and let her kill the last of them. From the van, Kakashi and Sakura stared in awe. After she killed them, she walked back to the van with Sasuke and Naruto following her.

"Woah! How did you learn to do that?" Sakura said with an admiring smile on her face.  
"Well, before all this happened, I really had a thing for sords and use to train with them." Jada said smiling back.  
"That was very impressive.." Kakashi said to her. She blushed and looked away.

Sasuke and Naruto got back in the van. When Sakura saw Sasuke she got a big smile. She jumped on Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." She whispered in his ear which made Sasuke smirk at her caring for him so much.

Before driving off, Kakashi faced Jada.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said with a smile.

He looked at her knee and saw it got scraped. He frowned.

"Your hurt.."  
"I'm fine. Just a scratch."  
"Here, let me ut a bandage on it." He got out a roll on bandages and started wrapping her knee up. She started to blush as he did this.

"T-Thanks.." She said looking down.

"Ok, Let's go!" Kakashi said driving over the dead zombies.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Hm Kakashi is acting weird.. I'm suspicous..." He said taking a good look at him.

They drove for a while. Then they made it to a grocery store and decided to get more food. Naruto got his wooden stick and went down an isle with Kakashi and Jada. Sasuke and Sakura were in a team alone.

They split up with one team on one side and the other on the other side.

"I'll be back." Naruto said and sat down his stick near Kakashi just in case something were to happen. Naruto walked to another isle to get some food. Jada was walking when she tripped and twisted her ankle.

"Ah!" She yelped as she fell.

Kakashi ran over to help her up.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah my ankle just hurts.."

He looked at her ankle and saw it. It was probably spranged. He heard a zombie coming. He ran over to Naruto's weapon and picked it up. He guarded Jada and spotted the zombie. He ran up to it and hit the zombie in the head.

The zombie fell over and was dead.

"Thank you Mr. Hatake."

He smiled at the young girl and threw the weapon back down. Then he treated her ankle.

**Sakura and Sasuke's POV..**

Sakura walked down the isle and grabbed food while Sasuke watched for zombies. Sakura heard something and looked over only to see Sasuke's back right in front of her face. He took his weapon and swung at the zombie, hitting it's head.

"T-Thanks, Sasuke.." She said.  
"Hn." He said as he walked over and kicked the zombie out of the way.

**Normal POV..**

They all met at the front of the store and walked out, putting the food in the car. It started getting late so they ate some food for dinner. Pretty much all they ate was chips.

Kakashi pulled over and decided he wanted to sleep. The rest of them agreed they wanted to sleep too. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her to him. Sakura blushed as she was pulled over.

"Goodnight Sakura.." He whispered into her ear, making he blush even more.  
"U-Uh G-Goodnight Sasuke." She said.

When Sasuke thought Sakura was asleep, he kissed her cheek.. Really she was still awake. Her eyes flashed open as she held in a scream.

'**SASUKE KISSED ME OMG OMG OMG OMG YEAHHHHHH!'** Inner Sakura squeeled to herself.  
'I KNOW! Ok it was pretty weird though... This is Sasuke..'  
'**SO? HE'S HOT YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!'  
**'Yeah yeah whatever.'

Then she went to sleep.

Jada woke up gasping and sweating. She just had a nightmare..


	7. Chapter 7

Jada looked around and realized she was just dreaming and took a sigh of relief. She had a horrible dream about the stupid zombies. She wished they were just a dream. Kakashi stared at her. He couldn't sleep. She didn't notice he was awake though. She went back to sleep and Kakashi tried to, but couldn't.

The next morning the changed seats. Sasuke was driving again and Sakura was beside him. Naruto sat in the chair while Kakashi and Jada were in the floor board. They were just driving along when Sasuke slammed the breaks causing Naruto to fall out of the seat and Jada to slam into Kakashi.

She blushed and quickly got off of him. The reason Sasuke stopped the car was because a zombie was running around in the road.

"I'll kill him." Naruto said while getting out. He walked up to the zombie and hit his head with full force, making the zombie fall. He gets back in the car and Sasuke starts driving again.

"Should we pick up more people?" Sakura asked the rest of the group.  
"If we find someone then we bring them with us." Sasuke replied.

Sakura nodded.

"Where exaclty are we going then?" She asked him.  
"I don't know where ever you guys want to go.."  
"Hm.. Oh! We should go to a park." Sakura said since she hadn't been to one in years.

Everyone agreed it was a good idea and Sasuke drove around until he found a park. It was around sunset when they found it. It had cherry blossom trees all around. It aso had a couple of benches and picnic tables. It also had a really pretty fountain in the middle. The girls' eyes lit up while the guys could care less.

Sasuke sat on a picnic table while Sakura sat on the bench at it. Naruto sat on the other side of the table. Kakashi sat at a bench fairly far from them and Jada sat beside him. The wind started to blow and petals fell everywhere.

Kakashi thought Jada looked beautiful. The sun was shining on her face perfectly and her hair was blowing in the wind like on TV. They get up and start to head back to the others when Kakashi sees a petal in her hair. He walks towards her to get it out, but trips and lands on her, his face inches away from hers. He blushes some and Jada blushes madly.

Naruto sees Kakashi on top of Jada. He rolls up his sleeves and stomps over to them.

"YOU PERVERT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto yells to Kakashi, who's standing up.

He's about to punch him when Jada steps in between them. She explains how he just fell on her.

"Oh.. Uh sorry guys!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

The decide to go to Sakura and Sasuke. They start to get into the van when Sakura sees a girl, about Kakashi's age, walking on the street.

"Hey look a girl!" Sakura loudly whispered to Sasuke and pointed at the girl.  
"Hey!" Sakura called out to her waving.

The girl ran over to the group.

"Oh! I'm so glad you people found me!" The girl said.  
"Heh well we'd be glad to take you with us!" Sakura said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Really? Oh thanks!"

They got into the van and started to drive off.

"Ok so I'm Sakura, This is Sasuke, Naruto, Jada, and Kakashi." She said pointing at them.

They said their greetings and went silent again.

"Well nice to meet you. My name is Hanare." she said, smiling. Hanare looked over at Kakashi and blushed. Jada saw this and got mad. She could tell she liked Kakashi. Sasuke decided they should go to sleep and pulled over.

Naruto decided to give Hanare his seat to sleep on. He told Sakura to move.

"Where?" She asked as if that wasn't possible.  
"I don't know go sleep on Sasuke's lap or something." He said.

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke to see him smirking.

"Yeah, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said still smirking.

That made her blush even more. She slowly got out of the car and just stood there, still blushing.  
Naruto gave her a little shove.

"Go on." He encouraged her.

She walked in front of the van over to the other side and Sasuke opened the door. She looked at him again and he still smirked and she blushed _even_ more if that was possible.

She climed onto his lap and he shut the door.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I don't bite Sa-ku-ra.." He whispered in her ear which made her blush even, _even_ more.

She laid her head against his and fell asleep.  
_  
_Kakashi and Jada slept beside each other. He slide his arm around her waist which made her jump and blush. She laid down and fell asleep.

**The next morning..**

Naruto was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He looked back and saw Jada and Kakashi.

"What the **hell**? You pervert!" Naruto yelled staring at them in shock.

Everyone woke from Naruto's screaming.

Jada and Kakashi realized why he was screaming while the others just stared at him like he was crazy.

Kakashi and Jada blushed and they had nervous faces. Kakashi slid his am off her and rubbed the back of his.

"U-Uh well you see, It's not what it looks like.." Kakashi tried to explain.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto said climbing into the back.

Sakura climbed over and took Naruto's seat and Sasuke held Naruto back from attacking Kakashi.

"Naruto nothing happened ok? So no need to hurt Kakashi." Jada explained.

"Fine.." He said glaring at Kakashi.

He was about to go back to his seat when he realized Sakura was in it. Really? He sighed and sat down.

Sasuke started to drive again. They drove for a while and then saw a gas station.

'Good we were almost out of gas' He thought to himself.

He got out and pumped the gas while Jada and Kakashi went inside to look around. Naruto and Hanare walked around the outside of the store and Sakura stayed in the car with her window rolled down, talking to Sasuke.

Kakashi and Jada were looking at random items when Kakashi looked over at Jada and saw a zombie behind her.

"Look out!" He screamed to her.

She whirled around with her sword, killing it. She let out a sigh of relief.

They went back to the car. They wated a while until Naruto and Hanare got back. Once they did, they set off on their zombie adventure.


End file.
